


if you're not made for me, why did we fall in love?

by inthemidst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemidst/pseuds/inthemidst
Summary: They thought they were meant to be together and their lives would entwined forever. But they didn’t know that life's a bitch and loving means getting their hearts broken, little at a time.





	if you're not made for me, why did we fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you #thiamweek2k17 for hosting this amazing event. this week was such a blessed week and i just love all the thiam fics. i started a bit too late and i only wrote what im good at which is angst but i hope we can have another thiam week in the future. this one is for the shippers. i hope this is angsty enough lol cheers

The wind brushed against his skin and his eyes began to water. How he wished it was the dirt in his eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. It was his heart. 

_ Does it hurt?  _ Liam choked on his thoughts, contemplating whether he should answer his own question.

_ Yes. _

He stared into the distance. Talking to himself felt therapeutic but it also made him admitted to the things that he tried so hard hiding. They said time would heal but time made him relive fragments of their memories over and over again.

Liam clenched his fists too many times. It seemed too easy to inflict physical pain on himself as long as he could drown the sting inside of him. But it wasn’t because one thing for sure, it ached all over. 

Like an atlas, his shoulder got heavier as the entire world’s lives depended on him. A few days ago, he didn’t mind about it because the man he cared was there. Liam’s responsibility was a bit lighter with Theo’s presence. As cliche as it sounded, the burden was shared between the two. When the time strike midnight, they were in each other’s arms, they would pour out their emotions and feelings. And the next day, the sunrays touched his skin so gently and the clouds hovered over. It was a brand new day. 

“We can’t do this.”

He thought that the endless fight would bring them closer. Through blood and sweat, they conquered the impossible, literally. But as blood spilled, their hearts were tainted as well.

“The more I fight, the harder it is for me to control these urges.”

Liam wouldn’t accuse him of not trying. He had seen Theo trying his best to get rid of these urges. Sure, taking someone’s pain was one of the biggest change in his life and it was a wonderful progress. He could see Theo’s genuine smiles more than the cunning smirks, and his heart swirled in a motion he could not resist or comprehend. Liam saw his eyes glistened with happiness and he would trade nothing for it. 

Unfortunately, every happiness had to end. 

“I want to be normal, Liam. Getting involve means that my urges resurfaced and I can’t go back to those time. I don’t want to.”

Liam knew it was haunting him. Every time a fight ended, Theo would run into the woods and disappeared for days. Sometimes he would leave him be, but most of it, Liam would track him down and silently watched him from afar. Maybe Theo could hear his heart beating, or maybe he didn’t but when Theo came back to his house - in which Liam had offered him to stay, he would smile and went back to his normal self again. 

“I might not be killing again. But blood is still in my hands, Liam.”

All Liam could do was to pull him for an embrace. It always calmed him down. 

“Listen to me. You will not be seeing your sister or Tracy or anyone you killed. You have saved so many, Theo. You are no longer the person you used to be.”

It wasn’t his first time seeing Theo vulnerable. During the night, he would hear him scream. Liam rushed to him and saw him in the corner of his room hiding beneath the shadow, rocking back and forth and mumbled incoherent words of sorry. That was when he realized that the dead was chasing him and he knew that it would still be chasing him till the end of his time. 

But Liam would never back down. He wanted Theo to be better. 

“I killed him.”

The difference between the old Theo and the new, the new Theo felt remorse. Guilt was eating every bit of his sanity. But the worst thing was when a man threatened him to kill Liam. Theo was out of control. Liam was unconscious and Mason tried so hard to stop him. He was filled with anger and his eyes were dark. He clawed the man’s throat.

He killed once again. 

“I didn’t mean to. You were barely breathing and I couldn’t see you die before me. For once in my life, I couldn’t imagine living alone without you.”

Liam never blamed him for what he did. Scott didn’t judge him for his action. Not even once, the pack looked at him with disgust but Theo could never forgive himself. He did what he did and there was nothing that could change what it was. Liam saw Derek talking to Theo. Hope reignited. Maybe Derek could change his mind. 

It was only just a hope. 

They never really said anything to each other afterwards. Liam knew his heart said Theo was more than a friend and Theo would listen to Liam’s heart beating whenever he was around. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. His heart started to thump faster when Theo stared into his eyes but it slowed down when they hugged longer than they should. They did not need words to know because hearts never lie. 

They cared for each other. And they fall for each other more than they could count. 

“But you are my anchor, Theo. ”

Liam’s voice croaked. His voice was damped with desperation. Theo stopped for a while before caressing his face. He stayed rooted and watched him leave, disappearing in the distance. 

_ If you’re not made for me, why did we fall in love? _

**Author's Note:**

> oh i really hope you guys comment something because i wanna know if you guys enjoyed it or i need to brush up on my work. i really really really appreciate it. thank youuuuuuu guys!


End file.
